Knight of Treachery
by Kasia Vradica
Summary: Just what caused the Knight of Treachery's break to be severe enough to warrant a full scale rebellion against her father? genre/rating may change if the story progresses.


Required Disclaimer; I don't own F/SN, F/A, and definitely wish I worked for Type-Moon. /onecanonlydream

So I'd like to make something clear. A lot of what I write on this account will really just be prompts. Unless specifically stated, I'm probably not going to continue with them. That being said, any of you guys are welcome to take one of these prompts and run with them. By all means, go for it. I would love to see what y'all come up with.

This story…I'm not sure on whether or not I personally will continue it, but considering the fact that Mordred is by far my favorite servant I just might. PM me. Mayhaps we can come to an agreement of sorts.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the witch known as Morgana had given birth to a child. A child that held the very future of the kingdom in its tiny hands. As the witch gazed down on the small babe, she crossed her arms. A daughter with head full of dark hair and large brown eyes. No. That would not do. Morgana's face twisted into a dark sneer. If this child was going to be used for her purposes, then it would have to be molded to what was to be expected. Yes. It would have to be changed and adapted to what she needed, especially given that she wouldn't just wait for the thing to come of age. Picking up the child, she gave it an odd look, somewhere between pity and hatred. It was strange that something so small could hold all of her future in its tiny hands. Well it was time to manipulate those hands so that they worked to benefit her.<p>

"Oh pitiful child. Curse the star you were born under, for after this moment your life and fate will only serve my purposes."

* * *

><p>One year. In the span of one year the child had grown about five. Indeed Morgana had done well. Pale gold hair was tied up messily in a bun as the child ran across the courtyard of an 'abandoned' castle, giggling as she was chased by a medium large white figure. Well abandoned to passersby anyway. Her mother had taken steps to ensure that no one would come near the castle, so as to not discover what lay within. Of course no one in their right mind would set foot near said castle, as there were rumors of a dragon taking refuge in the broken stone building.<p>

That was true. There was a dragon living there, though the dragon was meant as deterrent rather than what truly lived there. Once past the bounded field that gave the appearance of a broken and run down castle, one could see the illusion was false. The castle was in decent condition, at least decent enough for one to live in, and sure enough one did live within the walls. Morgana would frequent this castle, after all it was where her greatest secret was kept. The first few months Morgana lived there along with her child. But as soon as the child was able to fend for herself, the witch had to return to her duties as the Queen of Hen Ogledd even if her husband was dissatisfactory. When he had begun to suspect something was wrong when she began to disappear from the palace. As such, the witch cast a simple suggestion spell on those who suspected her.

Besides she couldn't leave her secret child all alone. She did 'love' the child after all. At least that's what the child had been told several times over. And the child believed her. After all, what parent didn't love their child? Surely no monster such as that existed. As such the child ran for the door, knowing that she gets to see her mother once more and show her what she'd learned. After each visit Morgana had specifically given the child a task to either master or fail. Failure was met with severe punishment and thus the child had quickly learned not to fail, lest she invoke the wrath of her mother. After all Morgana was a powerful sorceress, and she only knew that because of the fact that the woman had a pet dragon.

As such the child practiced her swordsmanship against her mother's pet dragon. Foolish? Maybe. Dangerous? Probably. Fun? Most definitely. Besides it wasn't as though there were others around for her to challenge. There were bandages around the child's forearm from the burn the child received in the morning's session. She had gotten a bit too close to the dragon's flames and not only gotten burned but also lost her wooden sword in the process. Maybe it was time for an upgrade? Either way, as a cloaked figure made its way towards the entry arch, the child waited with a grin on her innocent face and hands clasped behind its back. A face, which earned a scornful look from the witch before quickly changing in to false joy before the child could notice.

* * *

><p>Another year passed and the child had once more grown the span 5. She understood more the world around her, and questioned her surroundings at every opportunity.<p>

"Why can't I leave this castle?"

"Because you are special my child."

"How come no one but you visits me mother?"

"Because you are special my child."

Those six little words both caused frustration and happiness to swell within the child. Yes, she was special and special things needed to be protected. But at the same time, the child wanted more than just the occasional company of her mother and the constant companionship of Aithusa. Wanted to learn more than just sorcery and swordsmanship. To learn about this world that she had been born into.

"How am I special?"

"You possess a great destiny, one greater than even that of your father."

At those words, Morgana covered her mouth, though there was a slight twinkle in her eyes. The child on the other hand, stared at the witch. She had said those very words purposely. There was a confused look on her face. Never before had she mentioned the child's father.

"My father?" the child repeated slowly while tilting her head to the side.  
>Morgana smiled down at the child. "Yes, my child."<p>

"Tell me, mother, will I ever meet father?" there was excitement in the child's voice as she grabbed onto her cloak.

"One day, when you've completed your training. Then you will be given the opportunity to meet him."

After that conversation all talk of leaving the bounded field and exploring the land around ceased. The child instead applied herself harder in learning the way of the sword. While she possessed excellent magic circuits, or rather a magic core, it seemed that the child didn't care enough about magecraft to fully apply herself. As long as Morgana could teach the child to defend herself against that annoyance Merlin, then it didn't matter what opinion of magecraft she held.

* * *

><p>So…Yeah. Thoughts darlings?<p> 


End file.
